domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Domain of Twilight
The Domain of Twilight involves the manipulation of light, darkness, and shadow. This Domain is a clandestine one and has multiple uses. Practitioners of this Domain, most commonly referred to as "Lightbenders", are able to cast constructs, such as a shield. These constructs are weak and fragile, and usually break when another object hits it. To make their constructs stronger, a Lightbender would use their energy and focus on the construct to strengthen it. Lightbenders can also use their constructs to attack and can sometimes engulf their enemies in darkness. Lightbenders have the capability of producing illusions, which is an excellent tactic in spreading misinformation and confusion in some areas during an espionage mission. Lightbenders can also use light and darkness to attack their enemies, such as summoning a spear of darkness or light. When a Lightbender overuses their Domain, they begin to degrade mentally. The caster sees illusions, which vary in terms of intensity. The illusions are cumbersome and cause insanity or, in some cases, depression. These illusions and hallucinations can cause the Lightbender to accidentally kill someone since their mind would replace an ally with an adversary. Sometimes the Lightbender doesn't even recognize the illusion and they can cause bewilderment in their own mind. Lightbenders make excellent spies and saboteurs due to their ability to cast illusions, as well as their influence over shadow, darkness, and light. Lightbenders can also be used to protect items and people by casting their constructs over an area. So, Lightbenders can also find an occupation in the military, primarily as support. Umbra, the Goddess of the Domain of Twilight One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Twilight is Umbra, the Queen of Twilight and the Empress of Shadow. She is the one that's responsible for the Daemons that inhabit Laitheran during the night, as she connected the Fell and Laitheran during this time. Like the other Seven Seraphs, Umbra fought during the Conquests of the Almighty. She did not care much for the inhabitants of Laitheran and instead fought for herself. Her worshippers are made up of cults, which some countries prohibit within their borders. Umbra goes by many titles, and they include the Goddess of Darkness, Empress of Light and Shadow, Queen of the Fell, and Lady Twilight. Spells (Not All) Summon Construct / Summone Construct - The Lightbender uses light, shadow, or darkness to summon a construct of their design. Can be used for defense or offense, and the power of the construct is determined by the Lightbender's focus on the construct (Caster). Invisibility / Inuisibilitas - The Lightbender becomes invisible to the naked eye and can interact with the world physically (Caster). Light Spear / Framea Lux | Dark Spear / Framea Tenebris - The Lightbender casts a spear of light or darkness to impale the enemy (Caster). Light Infusion / Lux Infusionem - The caster infuses themselves or others with light, increasing speed and endurance (Caster). Benevolent Wave / Undo Benevolentia - The Lightbender casts a wave of light to attack the enemy, can be fatal if taken directly (Caster). Aura of Light / Levis Aura | Aura of Darkness / Tenebris Aura - The Lightbender summons an aura around them, concealing themself in light or darkness (Caster). Rush of Light / Luminoso Refrenantem | Rush of Darkness / Tenebrae Refrenantem - The Lightbender envelops an area with either complete darkness or blinding light (Caster). Dreamscape / 'Somnium '- The Lightbender casts an illusion over a specified area. Any individual in the area will experience the illusion (Caster).